clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimby's Day Off/Transcirpt
Edit as of 2018: I don't own this transcirpt, I am just making some old fanon episodes coming back. This is the Transcirpt ''for Kimby's Day Off -CNFan8643 & -TooMunchOfAToon6'' Part 1: How Besties Become Busties * *intro plays* ' * '•Scene cuts at the classroom• ' * '''Ms. Baker: Alright '''Class, Open your textbooks to page 57 and answer the 3 questions after reading * '''Jeff: '*reads* *rasies his hand* Ms. Baker why in one of those questions says that 3 best friends have crushes? This isn't like a romantaic relationship. * 'Clarence: '''Yeah.. Even one of the girls are blushing. * '''Ms. Baker: ' Okay boys mind your own business. Now if your finished with the questions in time. There's free time for everyone! * 'Mallesica: '''Now my crush is, Thomas Robinson! * (Kimby and Courtlin gasped and shocked) * '''Courtlin: '''Same here, How about you Kimby? * '''Kimby: '''I.... Have..... A.... * '''Courtlin: ' *Crush on Thomas R.? * '''Kimby: '''Crush.. I have a crush on Kevin! * '''Mallesica: '''Uh.. Hello?! We hate his movies it is disgusting and all he talks about is finding a girl to love. * '''Courtlin: '''Oh.. *laughs* gonna cry? Kimby we knew your just a girl who just sits there. * '''pKimby: *thinking* maybe if I make a exucse. Then I could get away from them. * Kimby: *'coughs* *sneezes* Ms.. Baker *coughs harder* can I go home? * '''Ms. Baker: '*disgusted* Ew.... Yes go ahead Kimby, * 'Kimby: *'chuckles* Goodbye girls... Part 2: Kimby Takes The Day Off * '''Kimby: Ah.. '''A day off calls for some TV *takes the remote and watches TV* * '''Narrator on TV: We'll be back to The MMM's only on Aberdale TV. *goes to commercial* Watch the newest Kevin movie "How Love Streaks" Coming soon only on ATV. *TV Pauses* * 'Kimby: '''Oh My M! I can't wait! Meanwhile then I could probably draw some art of Kevin before the release date comes. * *Montage of Kimby making art of Kevin for 30 seconds and misses 10 days of school* * (Scene cuts to Kimby laying down in her bed) * '''Kimby: '*groans* that's the best week.. Ever! I don't even have to get teased by My best friends for this. this day won't be ruined * *doorbell rings* * 'Kimby's Dad: ' *shouts* KIMBY! your friends are here.. * 'Kimby: ' Oh.. That's the worst thing that could ruin my day. * (Kimby opens the door) * 'Percy: ' I am the mailman. Wearing a mailman shirt because my dad is a mailman but here's a mail from your school and your friends that you have to come talk to them. * 'Kimby: '*sighs* oh fiddlesticks. Part 3: Friendzoned (In a scene, Kimby was in the principle's office) 'Kimby: *thinking* ' this could be my worst day yet. 'Dustin: ' You have now a discussion with... (The chair turns around and it revealed) Ms Baker! 'Kimby: '''Ms. Baker? '''Ms. Baker: ' yes Kimby.. It's me (dramatic music came from the radio) Seriously Sumo. Stop doing that. 'Sumo: ' I'm sorry ms baker.. *turns it on again* 'Ms. Baker: '''Sumo Stop! Anyways Let's talk how you missed school, so you've missed school for over 10 days but it revealed that you've been faking so that you can get away from your best friends making fun of you for that movie. But Then Clarence , Jeff , Sumo here was spying on you not stalking. To see edvicence of where your at. Kimby. Your a good girl but, you violated the rules of this school. And that's why we're sending you to detention. Part 4: Back Together, Then Meet A Special Someone. * '''Kimby: *sighs* ' I can't believe it.. All because I didn't want to be teased. * 'Courtlin: we don't call it teasing. It's just that we're juat messing around with you Kimby, it's what we do. ' * 'Kimby: ' So wait.. You guys were pretending and got me 10 Days off? Oh my gosh.. I'm really sorr-- * Mallesica: Apology acepted.. Also we would like you to meet someone special.. * (Scene zooms in into Kevin) * Kevin: hey there... Kimby * Kimby: Wait... KEVIN?! *exicted* how did you guys find him? * Courtlin: we saw him walking around in the gas station. * Kevin: Would you like to sign my autograph? * PKimby: *cries happily* I would * *END Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Non-The Clarence Show Episodes Category:Non-Clarence Toons Episodes Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript Category:Transcripts